


Flesh

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: BTOB
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, God of the Sky, Mates, Mythological, Soulmates, Virgin Sacrifice, god and mortal, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Tonight your village had chosen you to be the virgin sacrifice to their great god of the sky, Seo Eunkwang...The ceremony was to appease the god and keep him from flooding the lands or giving droughts...But what if you were more than a sacrifice to the god of the sky?





	Flesh

Tonight your village had chosen you to be the virgin sacrifice to their great god of the sky, Seo Eunkwang. The ceremony was to appease the god and keep him from flooding the lands or giving droughts. Women and young girls of different ages stood about you draping linens of different blues around you. They wanted to make sure you were dressed perfectly for the ceremony happening that night.

Although you had no care for the ceremony or the god, your parents saw your being chosen for sacrifice was an high honor to your family. You scoffed at the idea of being sacrificed to probably more-than-likely fake god. Thinking it over, you wondered where all the previous girls before you went in the end. Did they die or were they really taken by this so called sky god?

Shaking your head at the thought, you were led to the bath inside the room. The girls helped you undress then slip in to the waters. The water was warm against your skin. You relaxed. Sure, you were being shoved off in to the arms of your demise tonight but what was the point in gloating. It would solve you nothing so you took everything in.

Eunkwang sat upon his throne. Tonight the wind had been stirring constantly only meaning one thing. He would meet his true mate. He ruffled his hand through his soft hair annoyed by the girls lined up in his throneroom. He was getting tired of the villagers sending him virgin maidens every year at the same damn time. It was nerve wrecking to handle a bunch of childish women.

Sighing he stood up all eyes followed his every movement. He scoffed at them eyeing them darkly. He muttered that he was going to his chambers and that he was not to be disturbed.

Once he reached his chambers he strode over to his bed and sat down upon it. Why did being a god have to be so completed? He just wanted to meet his other half and spend the rest of his life with her. Was that too much to ask?

He closed his eyes then opened them again to see another girl dawn in blues of different colors standing before him but only this time it was different. Pain shot throughout him as if he were being attacked. He kealed over from the strength of it.

Hurriedly you ran over to him to find out what was wrong. Eunkwang's body burned at the touch of your hand against his skin. All the pain in his body disappeared by your touch. You were his other half, there was no denying it.

Pulling you by the hand you fell in to his embrace. He knew that you were naked beneath the garments you wore. He closed his eyes placing his head at the crook of your neck inhaling your natural sweetness. He had never felt so at peace before.

You shivered in his embrace not understanding what was going on. When the ceremony had begun and you had drunk whatever was in the chalice they had given to you, you fainted in to a deep sleep. Waking up inside a chamber that was not your own standing in front of a man you didn't recognize.

Now he seemed to be in pain at the sight of you pulling you in to his arms. Was this man the God of the Sky? You weren't sure, you were frightened that he might be. You just wanted to go back home to your annoying parents that you admit you loved very much.

Eunkwang wanted to keep the pain away. He knew the moment you would remove your body from his, he would be in searing pain once more. He knew the only way to get rid of it was to mate with you, which was something he knew you wouldn't agree to.

Nonetheless it had to be done because now that you have seen him you were linked. If you left him for even a second without mating his pain would pour in to you. He, for one, did not think a mere human like you could handle such godly pain.

Before he could change his mind his lips were pressed to yours in a desperate kiss. You panicked hitting him against the chest to try and escape him but he did not budge. He held you tighter to him pulling you down to the bed underneath him. He hovered over you resting between your now parted thighs. For him every contact of skin mattered, made him feel relief.

He reached a hand to the hem of your linen robes sliding it up to expose your slender thighs. His hands touched your flesh smoothly gliding against it as he kissed you continuously. You almost felt out of breath and weaker from his touch. Your hitting him ceased. You dropped your hands to your sides moaning in to his mouth as his body roamed naughtily upon your body.

You felt hot all over the length of you. The need to be naked drove you insane. You began pulling at your robes to try and remove them. Noticing what you were trying to do Eunkwang parted from you taking the robes in his hands. With a scratch of noise the garments were ripped from your body. He removed his own clothing as well.

You were naked beneath him. He gazed at the sight of your nudity. You were so very beautiful to him. Nothing he could ever imagine compared to your dazzling beauty. He saw your cheeks redden in embrassment. He chuckled. He leaned in to you pecking your lips sweetly to help you calm your fasterly beating heart down. Soon the peck turned to a passionate fire blazing kiss.

You were drowning in it, giving yourself completely to a man you did not know. Eunkwang trailed kisses from your sweet lips down to your jawline slowly making his way to your neck sucking and licking your skin to his pleasure. You moaned heavily.

His touch was making the burn turn to fire against your flesh. Everywhere or place he left a kiss was set ablaze. You found yourself trembling whilst his mouth came in to contact with one of your breasts.

His talented tongue swirled over the bud of your breast before he bit down on it. He switch to the other taking it deep in to his mouth. You held the sheets of the bed in your hands tightly at the immense pleasure you were receiving.

Eunkwang moved down to your stomach placing a gentle kiss here and there. He finally settled between your parted thighs moving your legs over his shoulders while he dived in to your treasure. You cried out reaching a hand in to his hair to pull him away from your womanhood but instead held him there.

He tediously searched for your g-spot, finding it when you arched your back in too much orgasmic pleasure for you to handle. His tongue swam deep inside of virgin core hitting that spot over and over again. You pushed his head in your heat in full desire. You had never felt like this before. It was all new to you.

Eunkwang sped up his work realizing that your body was begging for release. It didn't take long for your fragile body to spasm with your orgasm. He drunk of your essence hungrily while your breathing came heavy. He parted from your lower region sliding his body in to alignment with yours.

Eunkwang's dark lust filled eyes locked with yours and before you knew what was happening he was kissing you again. With one bothersome thrust he was inside of you. Your cry of pain let him know not to move yet.

You finally clutched around his length and he moved slow within you. You were lost. You didn't know why this was happening to you. You wondered if the other girls got this sort of treatment when they first came to this place.

Eunkwang wanted to make you feel better, to feel what you were making him feel. His thrusts came faster as the desire to make you his blazed within him. Your body crashed with his with every thrust he made.

Moans and groans leaving from in between the both of your mouths filled the entire chamber with sound. You held on to him allowing him to ram within you without mercy. You could tell he was in his own world whilst he pleasured yours.

You cried in pain as your body burned once again but only this time it was much more intense and it hurt. You felt pain all over the length of your body until tears leaked from your eyes. A light gathered inside the room. Neither one of you could barely move as this painful fire scorched your bodies.

Through it all, Eunkwang's desire and lust kept him going. He moved deeper inside of you slamming in to your body. You were close he could feel it every time your vaginal walls restricted around his penis. He decided then to send the both of you to heaven.

Placing himself at an even faster pace than a human can afford to have. Your body quaked with pleasure and pain. At long last you came and he came with you but the searing pain was still there. You screamed whimpering in his arms for a long time before the pain eased up and the blinding light in the room vanished.

When Eunkwang gazed down at you, a sexy smile graced his lips. You furrowed your bows wondering what was wrong with him until you noticed that a strange looking tattoo painted his flesh. It was new. That much could be said. You outstretched a hand to touch his right shoulder were the tattoo began that's when you saw the same tattoos upon your own arm.

Eunkwang placed his forehead against your confused one. He sent the knowledge of his people to your mind so that you would finally understand the situation you were in. Nothing else needed to be said, with you now forever in his arms, he was at peace once again. Now that you were bonded to him the pain was gone. Gi Soo Hye, your name was written upon his flesh as was his against yours permanent signs of your unity and marriage.

There was no escaping the God of the Sky. You were eternally bound. You accepted your fate because nothing was worse than death. You felt as he pulled you in to his embrace lying you down at his side. You snuggled in closer to him whilst he in a gentle manner kissed your forehead. The future would be different for the both of you. Soon the both of you went to sleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.


End file.
